planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erika
Erika (Jé Séniah), regenerated as Annika Caetano, Danika and other names, is a character of the Expanded Universe of Planetes. Her origin or the name of her species are unknown, but it's known that she is a member of an endangered species and only remain two, and her species was the one who generated the energy of the universe in the Big Bang. Information of the species This species only has a gender, the feminine. A characteristic of this species is the regeneration. Usually they pass off as people on the planet where they live, and when they match with a male, if she has a daughter, her body becomes a body of the species of the male of the species and loses the memories of alien, but the daughter born becomes alien and all the memories and personality are passed from mother to daughter; the mother regenerated in the daughter and generated a false body of the species of the father that continues with him without knowing anything about the origin of his wife. Another characteristic of this species is to convert to people in "Sequoia": This consists in doing that people obey it without knowing why they do it, therefore the officials of the FEF call to this process "Abduction", but this term isn't official. To convert somebody in Sequoia, this species has to take to the victim of the hands and she transmits him something. This are used to her always to incorporate her in a family and they think that she is part of the family, and besides Erika used it for his profit and to avoid that the officials of the FEF investigate too much. When a Sequoia goes back to the normality, loses all the memories during his period that was being Sequoia. 0 was Sequoia voluntarily and afterwards went back to the normality, and a friend of İhi Kadse and the actress Zendaya also were Sequoias. At present they keep being Sequoias two professors of the last institute that Josep Maria and Erika studied, three students of his class, a girl of the village of Josep Maria #, another friend of İhi called Melody, and more people that the FEF doesn't know. Erika Erika is the incarnation that lived in the first-half of the 21st century of one of the two remaining of this species, and she's the most known. She has lived long, and she said in the film Planetes III: Between Two Time that she has more years that the planet Teremedó. First the crew of FEF 07 thought that tried to destroy the Teremedosians, but afterwards they discovered more than her, and she isn't thinking of any species in concrete. As is known, she created the mirror universe in the 5th century, creating an alternative universe where Roman Empire didn't fall and the humanity did wilder, until arriving to Terran Empire founded in the 20th century, that dominates all the planet. Also it was created a copy of her, that lived in the mirror universe. In the original timeline, without the changes of the Sulibans, Erika married with Leo and regenerated in a daughter called Danika. Leo died in the World War III. In SerieStar4 appears Erika of old, but she's no longer the same, but she has a body generated by the alien to remain in the Earth to avoid suspicions. Annika Caetano Annika Caetano is the incarnation that lived in the first-half of the 25th century of Erika, regenerated roughly 20 times. It appears in Planetes III: Between Two Time like a girl of 12 years, that she became crazy by the step of the centuries and wants to destroy the universe as we know it and create a universe under her control. With the unexpected help of Erika, attain to detain Annika Caetano because Erika does that his version of the future go into a vortex and she ceases to exist. And also with the help of Erika, go back to his century and to his timeline. Also it appears the mother of Annika, but it's unknown her name. Erika (granddaughter) Erika, granddaughter of the original Erika, appears in SerieStar4 in the original timeline. The ship FEF 09 with the grandson of Josep Maria #, Adry, travel to the timeline altered by the Sulibans but trapped in a frozen time bubble in July 6, 2014 and discover how would be the life of Josep Maria # in this timeline, but they make a mistake: they think that Josep Maria # broke with İhi and began to date with a girl called Lorena, because they see them in the house of Josep Maria # together. But in truth they saw some filters of perception created by the Golden Creation, to deceive to the officials of the future and really Josep Maria # and Lorena were in another place. When they go back to their time (year 2090), Adry finds Lorena very old and she has a family, and she's living in Portugal. Then it reveals that Erika has under his control a hospital, and she meets Adry. Then it decides to erase the memory to everyone of the original timeline that they have memories of the altered timline. And she doesn't appear anymore. Other incarnations One of the incarnations of Erika married in the first years of the 22nd century with the inventor of the Transporter, Emory Erickson. This appeared in the database of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) when the ship FEF 07 travelled to the year 2412 and to the original timeline. Mirror universe Erika in the mirror universe tried to help Josep Maria #, resulting to be the opposite part of Erika original, although it did some too exaggerated things. It results that Erika original tried to avoid that Josep Maria # contacted with his double, and Erika of the mirror universe almost doesn't give them information. In the film Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe is discovered that the double of Josep Maria #, Yusma, kidnapped Erika of the mirror universe because it worked for the Golden Creation, and then ended up getting rid of her. Velika Velika (Велика in Cyrillic) is the another remaining of the species. Her name means “Big”. Little is known about Velika, only that lives in Serbia and she doesn't know that her species was extinguished by the Golden Creation. Josep Maria 18 saw her by chance in an excursion that he did, and the FEF lost her trace. Besides, Erika doesn't know that Velika (Велика) is alive and thinks that she is the last, and doesn't want to believe what Josep Maria 18 is saying. Category:Characters bg:Ерика ca:Èrika fr:Érika gl:Érika it:Erika pt:Érika ro:Erika ru:Эрика sr:Ерика